Secret Desires
by melodyorihara
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo have an idea to beat each other up, so they go to Shinra for help. However, Shinra decides to use them for an experiment and they end up doing the unexpected. Could the two enemies of Ikebukuro actually be . . . in love! Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya walked out into the streets of Ikebukuro.

There's no place like home, he thought to himself, smirking. But anyways, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Then, across the street, he spotted Shizuo. Running up behind the blonde he called, "Hey, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo immediately swung around to face the raven. "What do you want, flea?" He grumbled.

"Oh, nothing really," Izaya smirked. "I just wanted to let you know that I have pictures from that . . . Incident last Friday."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "How the hell did you-"

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. We can discuss this later. Come to my apartment later today and we can . . . Work out a price."

The blonde sighed. "Alright, I'll come to your damn apartment." He pointed at a finger at the raven. "But STAY OUT of Ikebukuro, got it?"

Izaya smirked. "I'll try my best."

* * *

On the way back to his apartment, Izaya stopped by Shinra's place. He knocked. Shinra answered the door.

"Well look who it is," he said smiling. "Izaya Orihara, what brings you to my humble home today?"

"Do you know of any drugs that can make someone's body go limp?" Izaya inquired. "Shizu-chan will be visiting later and I plan to beat the shit out of him while he's there."

"Hmm," Shinra thought aloud. Then, he had an idea. What a perfect opportunity! He thought to himself. "Yes, I do. Actually, I happen to have some in my office."

Izaya gave Shinra a questionable look.

"I'll go get it then," smiled the scientist, and he walked away to retrieve a bag of pink powder.

"Here," he said as he handed the bag to Izaya. "Just slip this in a drink or something and it'll work like a charm."

"Thanks, Shinra," the information broker said as he turned to leave. "See ya around."

The scientist closed the door behind him. Celty walked up to him. She typed into her phone: This can't be good, can it?

Shinra chuckled. "It's not horrible . . . But this will prove to be quite entertaining." An evil smile spread across his lips.

Oh, Shinra, Celty thought to herself.

* * *

Shizuo had just finished his shift with Tom when he remembered he had to meet Izaya at his apartment in Shinjuku.

Ugh, how the hell did Izaya get those pictures? he thought to himself. "And this is so humiliating that I have to visit him," the blonde growled.

Then all of a sudden, a devious smirk spread across Shizuo's face.

After walking for ten minutes, praising himself for being such a genius, the bartender arrived at Shinra's apartment.

Shinra opened the door before Shizuo could even knock. "Why hello there, Shizuo," he beamed. "What a pleasant surprise! Now, what is it that you need?"

Shizuo, a bit startled by Shinra's overly friendly welcoming, asked, "Do you know of any drugs that'll make Izaya's body go numb? I plan to erase some evidence and then beat the shit out of him."

"Oh, what a lovely plan!" Chuckled the scientist. He could hardly contain his laughter. "I know just the thing. I'll be right back."

Shinra returned with a plastic bag full of pink powder. "Here ya go. Just put it in his drink or something and it'll work perfectly."

"Thanks, Shinra," said the blonde as he walked down the hall. "Tell Celty I said hi."

The scientist closed the door behind Shizuo and Shinra laughed so hard his eyes began to water.

Oh, were Shizuo and Izaya in for a surprise. He smirked to himself. It's so fun when people trust you like they did.

* * *

Back at Izaya's apartment, Izaya was waiting for Shizuo to arrive.

"Oh what fun this will be!" he thought aloud. "What fun I will have cutting up Shizu-chan into shreds! Ahahahaha!"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Izaya answered. It was Shizu-chan.

"Why hello there, Shizu-chan," the raven smirked. "Come on in."

Shizuo stepped into apartment, and he was not surprised. It's so clean and open here, he thought. I guessed his place would be kinda like this . . . not that I was ever thinking about his HOUSE or anything . . .

Izaya sat down in his usual office chair. "So, Shizu-chan, can I offer you something to drink?"

Opportunity time! thought Shizuo. "Uh sure. Do you have any coffee?" Asked the bodyguard.

"Of course. I'll get that for you in a second," Izaya chirped as he walked into the kitchen.

"So," Shizuo asked in a more serious tone. "How did you get those . . . pictures from last Friday?"

"I always have my cell phone, Shizu-chan. And I'm pretty good at staying sober too," the informant mocked.

Was Shizu-chan looking at him? He wasn't. Izaya used the time to quickly pour a generous amount of the powder into Shizuo's cup and stir it.

The raven walked back over to the bodyguard and handed him a coffee mug.

"Thanks," Shizuo replied.

"No problem. Now I'm going to get the pictures," Izaya smirked and walked into the other room.

The blonde hurriedly poured some of the pink powder in Izaya's mug.

Luckily, it dissolved right away, because three seconds later, the information broker returned with the photos.

"Don't even waste the energy ripping these up," he said pointing to the pictures. "They are all saved to my laptop, phone, and a USB so I can print out more at anytime I want to." Shizuo glared at him.

"Anyways, cheers!" Izaya said with a false smile as he clinked mugs with Shizu-chan and they both drank.

Hm? Why does the coffee taste so sweet? The raven asked himself. Wow, this is REALLY sweet, he thought as he took another sip. Almost as sweet as Shizu-chan's lips look-

Wait. What the hell did I just say?! And the those eyes are so piercingly warm . . .

What the fuck are you thinking, man?! Pull yourself together!

Oh I'd love to pull myself close to SHIZU-CHAN-What's HAPPENING to me?!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Shizaya is like my OTP for life, bro, so just letting y'all know! Haha so I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'd really appreciate if you would review it and once again, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Izaya knew what he was doing, he had walked over to Shizuo and was standing awfully close. The blonde licked his lips.

Wait, what am I doing?! the bartender thought. The raven's eyes are like sparkling rubies, and his body is so seductive and slender. Why does the flea seem so . . . SEXY right now?

Shizuo stood up. Izaya hooked his leg around the bartender's body.

What the hell am I doing . . .? the information broker asked himself as his emotions took control of him.

Maybe it's okay . . . to let go. . . just this once . . . Shizuo told himself as his hormones seemed to take over his brain.

Then, he leaned down to meet lips with Izaya. The raven kissed back. Hard. He swooped his other leg up to the other side of Shizuo's body so that he was no longer touching the floor.

The bartender took a firm hold of the informant's skinny legs and shoved his tongue into Izaya's mouth. He massaged the raven's tongue while his partner grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled the two even closer together.

In between kissing, Izaya managed to get out, " I (gasp) love you (gasp) Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was so overwhelmed with emotion that he felt like his heart would burst from those very words.

He pulled back, knelt on the floor, and looked Izaya, currently residing on the blonde's lap, right in the eyes.

"I love you too, Izaya," he quietly replied as hugged the raven. All of his emotions seemed to be exploding out all at once. He had no idea how to control them.

The informant leaned back to look at Shizuo. "Oh, Shizu-chan," he said smiling. "You're so cute. I wish you were like this more often," he chuckled and stroked the bartender's face.

Then all of a sudden, Shizuo's eyes widened, and he had a flashback.

* * *

He stood outside the hottest bar in Ikebukuro. Shinra had invited him to go drinking with him and a small group of people.

Shizuo wondered why he had even come in the first place. He hated being drunk and vulnerable to all. The blonde finally walked into the club and spotted Shinra at a round table.

When he arrived over there he addressed all of the people sitting down: Shinra, Celty, a few people he did not recognize, Tom, and . . . IZAYA?!

Shizuo sat himself down in an empty seat next to Shinra. He pulled the scientist close. "What the hell is Izaya doing here?" the bartender whispered fiercely.

"C'mon, Shizuo. You know quite well that you are BOTH my friends," the scientist explained. "Please try to get along. Just for a little while."

After a few seconds hesitation, the blonde finally shrugged and released his grip on Shinra. "Fine," he muttered.

Moments later a waitress appeared at their table. "What can I get for y'all?" she inquired.

Shinra ordered a couple beers, Celty a martini, Tom a lite beer, Izaya a couple beers, and Shizuo nothing.

The scientist whispered to the blonde with a grin, "If you were a little drunk, perhaps you could forget about Izaya being here wi-"

The bartender slammed his fist down on the table. "A shot of vodka please!" he told the waitress.

"I'll be right back," she replied with a smile, and turned prepare the drinks.

"Damn, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked. "I didn't think you would get anything, let alone vodka, with that weak stomach of yours."

"Shut up, flea," the blonde barked back. "I don't have a weak stomach and I'm gonna prove it!"

The raven just laughed at this retort. It annoyed Shizuo to the bone.

Then, the waitress returned with their drinks. Shizuo immediately chocked down his shot. It tasted repulsive and made him want to puke. However, he was so determined to prove Izaya wrong that he completely masked his utter disgust.

"Ha," he smirked at the informant. The raven only smirked back.

Then, Shizuo's vision went blurry. The dim lights seemed to flicker and turn many different colors. The loud music and chatter in the club seemed far away. Everyone looked like they were glowing, especially Izaya. The closer he looked at Izaya, the more and more . . . SEDUCTIVE he looked.

The raven batted his eyes and licked his lips in slow motion, sending a chill up the blonde's spine. There was no way in hell that he could deny it: Izaya was H-O-T.

Then, Izaya turned to the bartender, giving him an almost concerned look. This sent Shizuo over the top; his lips looked so soft and his eyes were practically sparkling in a red haze.

The blonde got up from his seat, and walked over to the raven. Izaya looked at him with a quite confused expression. It was just too cute.

The bartender pulled him up by his shirt and mashed his lips onto the raven's. Izaya's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Mm," he gasped, the words echoing through Shizuo's head. "Shizu-mm- Chan . . . ?"

* * *

The morning after, all the blonde could remember was the sweet smell and taste of Izaya.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing so far! This chapter came out so soon cause I kind of already had it written, so the others might not come in one day haha xD Anyways, thanks for reading and continue to review! I love your comments and I swear you guys are the nicest people like ever :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo snapped back to reality after Izaya had called his name.

"Is everything all right, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah . . . Yeah . . . " he replied, still half lost in thought.

"Will kissing you again make you feel better?" Izaya smirked innocently.

"I don't know," the bartender smirked back. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

The next thing Izaya knew, he was pinned to the ground with Shizuo staring down at him.

The raven leaned up to remove the glasses covering the blonde's eyes with his teeth; he cast them aside.

"Now how much more can I take off of you before you stop me?" Izaya batted his eyes and pouted.

"You don't even need to ask. I'll let you be in charge of my body tonight," Shizuo replied seductively. The informant raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, I'm liking the sound of THAT."

"Just don't push yourself too hard, flea," the blonde teased as he leaned down to meet lips with the raven once again.

Izaya could not help but feel this was so wrong . . . and yet, it was so right at the same time. He wanted to hold Shizuo. He wanted to kiss Shizuo. He wanted to TOUCH Shizuo. He wanted to make Shizuo his own. And he was going to . . . at least for one night.

The information broker let his tongue explore the foreign caverns of the bartender's mouth, sliding through every crack, crevice, and corner.

"Mm, you taste good, Shizu-chan," he breathed. "I wonder how the rest of you tastes . . ."

Shizuo blushed a little at this thought, but was quickly taken over by his lust for the raven.

He wanted to see Izaya. He wanted to love Izaya. He wanted to FUCK Izaya. He wanted to breathe in the sweet scent of Izaya.

The blonde pulled the informant to his feet, their lips never once parted, and led him into Izaya's bedroom.

* * *

"Ah . . . Mm. . . Shizu-chan!" the raven moaned in ecstasy. Shizuo continued to thrust into Izaya, quickly and passionately. "Shizu," the uke panted. "Gonna (gasp) gonna . . . aah!" He came all over the white bed sheets.

Shizuo thought that he was going to be able to keep control, but it became increasingly difficult to keep it up when the informant started to clench his ass on the blonde's cock.

"Iza . . . Iza . . ." he gasped with great difficulty. "Izaya you're going to make me-" The bartender came inside of the raven, making the information broker groan with pleasure.

Shizuo pulled out and he and Izaya lay next to each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you, flea," the blonde sighed, taking hold of the raven's hand.

"Do you really?" Izaya turned to face the blonde with a curious expression.

Wow, Shizuo thought to himself, the flea really can't get any cuter than THIS.

"Yes, REALLY," he replied, pulling the informant so close that he was whispering in his ear. "I love you. You are adorable in every way and you have the most beautiful eyes. Even though our relationship since high school has been nothing but fighting, now I can see why I even bother to put up with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I just didn't know what to do. Now I realize that you are truly the love of my life."

Izaya smiled and kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

"Wow, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you were such a romantic guy," he cooed, running his finger down the bartender's bare chest.

"A-and," the blonde paused. "Y-you love me too, right . . .?"

Izaya nipped at Shizuo's neck, breathing every word with absolute lust.

"Of course I do." This made the bartender blush a little.

The raven laid his head on the blonde's chest and Shizuo put his arms around the smaller man.

"I wish this night would last forever . . . that I could be with you forever . . ." Izaya sighed and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, my little raven," the blonde whispered and kissed the informant's head.

He fell asleep with the sweet thought that someone actually loved a monster like himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So just letting you know, this is DEFINITELY not the last chapter! I have much more for these two to encounter mwahahaha! Lol anyways thanks for reading and let me know if you want more . . . descriptive sex scenes or whatever cuz I will gladly do that xD please review too I love hearing from you guys! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya woke up with his head still resting on Shizuo's bare chest and Shizuo's arms still around him.

Wait- SHIZUO?!

The raven immediately leaped off of his bed and just stared at the sleeping blonde in his apartment.  
That was also when he realized he was not wearing pants and that his hips were as sore as hell.

He quickly put on a pair of boxers and pants and massaged his sore ass.

Why the hell does my ass feel like the aftermath of fucking World War II? he asked himself.

Wait-no. That CAN'T be why! Because he would never-and it's Shizu-chan-and-and . . . WHAT?!

But oh, he remembered the night before all too well.

However, he just could not rationalize what had happened. Because even if there was that minuscule chance that he actually loved the protozoan, there was no way in hell that a monster like Shizuo would return the love.

But still . . . Shizuo was kinda . . . CUTE while he was sleeping . . . like . . . like a little kid.

Izaya smiled to himself, but quickly brushed it off after he realized what he was doing.

"What the hell's happened to me?" he thought aloud, providing just enough sound to awaken the blonde.

"I-I-I-I-IZAYA?!" Shizuo shouted with a mix of rage and embarrassment. He was flushed a bright red. "W-w-w-w-w-what the h-h-h-hell?! Explain why I-I-I-I'm lying here in your apartment n-n-n-n-NAK-"

"I don't know."

"W-wait . . . you DON'T KNOW?! WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THA-"

"I apologize, Shizu-chan, but I really don't know."

What . . . the . . . fuck . . . Shizuo tried to process it in his mind. But Izaya is ALWAYS behind these kinds of things . . . and now . . . what does all of this mean if . . . if . . . he ISN'T behind this?

Millions of questions and theories began to form in the bodyguard's mind.

"Shizu-chan, I really hate to interrupt your 'wise thinking moment', but will you please just get the h-hell out of m-my apartment . . ." Izaya muttered, trying to sound confident, but utterly failing.

"You can't tell me what to do, flea," the bodyguard replied defiantly.

The raven took up his usual smirk and taunted, "Well if Shizu-chan doesn't want to GO, then he must want to STA-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Shizuo roared as he sprinted out of Izaya's apartment, grabbing his clothes, with a blush as red as a tomato spread all across his face.

Heh, the informant thought himself. Well, he's gone back to being the stupid protozoan he is.

* * *

Shizuo leaned against the wall of an alleyway, breathing heavily.

How did I . . . how COULD I have . . . with HIM?! the blonde thought to himself, almost blinded with a mixture of humiliation and anger. How did all of this happen anyway? And why wasn't he paralyzed after I gave him that drug! Shinra said-WAIT-SHINRA said . . . oh my god he is SO FUCKING DEAD!

The bodyguard stomped to the scientist's apartment and banged on his door furiously.

"OPEN UP, SHINRA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Shinra hesitantly opened the door a crack.

"Oh, hehe, hi . . . Shizuo . . . um . . . nice weather, we've been having?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" He roared into the scientist's face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH LAST NIGHT?! I HAD SEX WITH THE FUCKING FLEA! HE WAS NOT FUCKING PARALYZED AFTER I DRUGGED HIM!"

"U-um about t-that . . ." the doctor trailed off nervously.

The bodyguard's eyes were extremely wide and practically on fire.

"SHINRA. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Just as Shinra was about to reply, Izaya came sprinted down the hallway yelling, "Shinra! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit . . . was all Shinra could think.

Izaya stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Shizuo.

"Shiiiit," Shinra looked down and mumbled.

"FLEA?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Probably the same reason that YOU'RE here. Isn't that right, SHINRA?"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about, flea? Shinra, what is he talking about?!"

"Are you THAT stupid, you protozoan? Shinra made us drug each other with some sort of love hormone grow-"

"Well actually," Shinra interrupted, quickly realizing that he could take the upper hand in this situation. "The drug I gave you brings out the strongest emotion you feel for the person in the same room."

The scientist chuckled and put on a wicked grin. "You both told me that you were going to Izaya's apartment, implying that you two would be alone together. Naturally, I felt inclined to test the drug out on you two!"

Shizuo and Izaya, both wide-eyed with shock, looked from Shinra, to each other, and back.

"WHAAAAT?!" they shouted in unison.

"But HIM?!"

"No no no no NO this CAN'T be true!"

"I COULD NEVER!"

"Not if I were to die!"

"I hate him! I HATE him! I HATE HIM!"

Shinra gave them a delighted grin. "Well I'm going to leave you two with that information! See ya later!" The scientist chirped and shut the door behind him.

Shizuo and Izaya stared at each other in disbelief for what seemed like a hundred years.

The blonde spoke, breaking the eternity of silence. "Well . . . I'm just gonna leave . . ." He mumbled as he walked slowly, keeping his eyes locked on the raven's the entire time.

Once he reached the elevator, Shizuo finally averted his gaze from the informant and watched the doors of the metal shaft close.

"What the hell did Shinra mean 'strongest emotions'?" He muttered to himself. "My strongest emotion for the flea is HATRED. Or at least it should be . . ."

Shizuo's deep thoughts were interrupted by the jolt of the elevator as it arrived on the first floor. Walking at a brisk pace, the bodyguard returned to his apartment and lay on his bed, wishing the aching questions in his head would just disappear.

What exactly did Shinra do? How does Izaya feel about this? Did HE like it? Does he THINK I liked it? DID I like it? Can we just go back to normal after this?

Then he thought back to the "bar incident" that had happened not all that long ago.

Shizuo remembered the taste of Izaya's mouth, and the sparkle of lust in those crimson orbs.

Wait-what was he thinking? Maybe he HAD actually liked being so close to the flea . . . No! Of course not!  
They were sworn enemies! . . . but maybe . . . Just maybe . . . No, it couldn't possibly be.

* * *

**Guys! OMG I'm soooo sorry I forgot to update! Well here's the next chapter and omg ahhhh so sorry! Please review and follow and all that and than. You so much for sticking with me! Love you! :D**


End file.
